


All These Hours Are Just Mine Alone

by PercyKane



Series: All I See is Gold - Kink Bingo [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Stiles, Canon Divergent, M/M, One Shot, Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Somewhere between S2 and S3, Top!Derek, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyKane/pseuds/PercyKane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinki Bingo Slot: Sex Toys</p><p>Stiles decides to get experimental and Derek accidentally happens upon him.</p><p>((This is not new, I'm attempting edits so I'm sorry if this populates as newly submitted))</p>
            </blockquote>





	All These Hours Are Just Mine Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from All I See is Gold by Bridgit Mendler

Stiles could feel the anticipation thrumming through him as he brought his jeep to a holt in the parking lot behind the Adult Store. He'd driven two towns over from Beacon Hills to avoid running into anyone he might know or by extension might know his father. It's not like his Dad would care, he'd turned eighteen two weeks ago, this was perfectly legal. He just did not want to suffer through the embarrassment of his father knowing his single and rather lonely son was spending his money on sexually explicit items. 

It was why he hadn't been game enough to buy anything online. The thought of his father curiously cracking open a parcel with Stiles' name on it, only to find the cleverly curved blue dildo he'd been tempted to buy himself as a late birthday present, had all the deterrence he'd needed. Instead he'd bookmarked the page on his phone so he remembered the name of it and had found a shop that said they stocked it.

The shop wasn't like a lot of the gaudy ones you saw on strips beside nightclubs and dirty pubs, it was small and discreet, situated above an old pawn shop, it's entrance well lit at the back of the building. He climbed the stairs two at a time, pushing through the clear rubber strips that fill the open doorway like hippy beads.

The register is right in front of him the moment he clears the hallway and at it stands a tall, pretty looking girl with shiny black hair pulled into a high ponytail. She's wearing a navy blue uniformed shirt with the store logo on the breast and looks pretty unexceptional. At his entrance she flicks her gaze up at him, smiles and goes back to what she was doing. Which is setting up a display of rather realistic looking rubber penises. 

Stiles balks at the sight for a second. Reminding himself what he's here for, he tries to steel himself and straighten up. He makes his feet move, returning the shop workers smile as he strides with what he hopes is confidence towards the wall of colourful phallic instruments. Some of them are ridiculously huge, surely they're novelty and not for actual use. He ponders the sparkly vibrators, browses through an array of strap ons until he gets to what he's looking for.

He spends a good five minutes searching for the one he wants before he sense movement behind him and the worker, Steph according to her name tag, appears beside him with an easy smile. 

"You looking for something?" She asks cheerily. Stiles somehow manages not to splutter or fumble as he pulls out his phone and shows her the bookmark of the toy he had come for. She reads the name and her brows furrow. "Is it for you?"

"Uh yeah."

"Okay you don't want this one then," she tells him with a shake of her head, she gestures for him to follow and leads him away from the colourful dicks, "it's not going to work for you unless you have a vagina. Wrong shape." She adds with a wink. Stiles flushes, wishing he'd researched this a bit more.

It's not like he'd had much time though. All thanks to werewolves, almost dying, a kanima, almost dying, werewolves, lacrosse, school, and had he mentioned werewolves and almost dying? Because now he couldn't remember the last time he'd had 'Stiles Time'. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd been alone. If it wasn't Scott it was Lydia, if it wasn't Lydia it was Isaac or Erica or his Dad. On the occasion Derek. 

Someone was always around, someone always needed his advice, his help, or in Derek's case his brain and his computer. 

Stiles did not want to think about Derek while surrounded by sex toys. Thinking about Derek in a sexual context was what had landed him in the adult store in the first place. One too many nights of Derek hovering over his shoulder as he researched things for him, his hot breath fanning out by Stiles' ear, smelling faintly of the peppermint chewing gum he'd started stealing from Stiles' desk draw. Of Derek disappearing without a word once he had what he needed, leaving Stiles feeling a little dizzy and more than a little half hard. 

It had been after one of these sessions and way too much unnecessary close proximity, that Stiles had waited for the window to shut with a light click so he could start tapping at his keyboard for something that would help him fulfil the fantasies the image of Derek had been inspiring in his mind. He'd used his fingers on himself before but nothing beyond just sliding them in testingly. He struggled to get the right angle and the lotion he used for jerking off stung a little. He'd resorted to using saliva. 

Obviously not ideal.

So he'd decided to invest in a dildo and some quality anal lube. He just hadn't got much into the research aspect before his phone was buzzing and Scott was asking him if he could help him with an Allison problem. Tonight was the first night in way too long that he was finally being left alone. 

He'd told everyone he was going to have a bonding night with his Dad, pulled the guilt card on them about how he hadn't been able to spend much time with his father lately. Unbeknownst to them Stiles had actually been spending more time with his father now than he had before. Sudden reminders of your mortality make you all too aware of what you have to lose. 

Steph comes to a halt in a corner on the opposite side of the room. It's substantially less colourful and he quickly realises this because it's catering to men. There's not as much variety but relief courses through him at the knowledge he won't have to buy something pastel and sparkly. He'd prefer something more realistic, he pondered, gazing thoughtfully at the display. 

"As I'm sure you've guessed, this is our male section," she waves at the toys lined up, "what you were looking at was an anal vibrator. It's made specifically for women and it would probably do the job but it goes against my moral code letting someone buy a toy that's not perfect for them.If you're after the same sort of thing, the male anal vibrators are over there, they're shaped differently, see the curving? They're made for men so it'll hit those sweet spots nice and easy for you. If you're just starting out I'd suggest this one." 

She reaches up to take a toy down from the top of the display. It's simple and black, curved like a G and a lot less threatening than the giant moulds of porn star dicks that were the size of his forearm. The insertion part isn't much thicker than his middle finger and for the first time he considers he may want something bigger. Steph must catch his look of inconsideration because her face breaks out in a wry grin.

"Hold your horses big guy, if you're after something bigger you'll have to work your way up," she teased. He didn't get the chance to ask, she was already one step ahead of him, bouncing along the aisle to pluck off another package from the wall. It was a three set of plugs, small, medium and large. Compared to some of the other size sets, the largest in the beginners pack he held was only a small in the others. 

He clutched his beginners pack in his hands tightly, eyes ghosting over a model of a fist as Steph leads him to the shelf of lubricants. Jesus Christ, thank god for friendly shop workers. Left to his own devices he probably would have chickened out and fled within five minutes. The lubes happened to be right next to a glass case display of leather whips and other bondage gear. Stiles felt his face heat up and tried to concentrate on what the shop girl was saying.

"Now it's cool if you've got some at home but I've got to tell you, no such thing as too much lube and know that spit, lotion or any other slick household liquids you think you can use, is not going to cut it with toys let alone actual sex," she waited for Stiles to nod before she continued, "awesome. I'd recommend the organic anal lube, my boyfriend uses it because his skin is really sensitive and irritates easily. It's the safest bet for you to start with and if it's not for you, come back and I'll exchange it for you. It works great with sex and it's safe for your toys too. Aaaand you'll need some toy cleaner, it's on the house!" 

Feeling in a bit if a daze, Stiles watches as Steph collects these things up, again waits for his nod of confirmation and then heads for the counter. She rings up the items, as promised tossing in the spray toy cleaner in free of charge and hums happily as he puts his pin in. He's actually surprised at how inexpensive it ends up being. The vibrator had been quite a bit cheaper than the one he had intended to buy and the training plugs had been half of that. 

"Thanks for all your help with this,"he says when she hands him the solid black bag containing his new goodies. She grins at him and waves her hand flippantly.

"It's my job sweetheart. Plus, if all goes well, hopefully you'll be back for more." They part with a wink from her and a chuckle from him, a whistle slipping out as he strolls back to his car, excitement humming through him. 

~

It's 11pm when he finally pulls into his driveway. It's a Wednesday night and he has school tomorrow, he should head straight to sleep to avoid being a walking zombie in the morning. Never one known for his patience, he rushes to the bathroom after checking his Dad was still out on shift, and throws on the shower.

He spends just long enough under the spray to clean himself thoroughly, using an extra couple minutes to stretch himself with his fingers in preparation. Impatience wins out and he hurries out of the stall, barely drying himself. He shuts his bedroom door behind him, tosses the towel over the back of his desk chair and starts digging into the bag of toys. 

Worrying at his lip with his teeth he decides on the vibrator first. He grabs his towel again and lies it out over his bed, rolls onto it and onto his back. He makes sure the lube is in easy reach and coats his fingers up, starts working them into his opening. He should probably go slower, play with his nipples like he usually does, tease himself, make him hard and leaking before he actually makes a grab for his cock. But he can't wait and his cock is already instantly hard, full and red, throbbing against his stomach. 

He circles his hole with a wet index finger, slips it in beside his middle finger and scissors. Squirms under the stretching sensation. He uses his spare hand to play with his balls, spreading his legs wider so he can shove his fingers in deeper. He's not used to the absolute slickness of lube when fingering himself. It's delicious, makes him bite his lip so he won't moan out loud.

Bt his dad's not home. He doesn't need to be quiet. Even so his gaze flicks to his bedroom door. Then to his window. Outside it's started to rain quite heavily. He's sold. He releases his lip from its cage between his teeth and let's out a filthy moan. He gives his balls another squeeze as his fingers reach deep and curve, making his hips jerk up into the hair. He has a feeling if he touches his dick he'll shoot within a couple strokes.

With this in mind, he pulls his fingers out, whimpers at the loss, the empty feeling and grabs blindly for the vibrator. He slicks it up with lube, applies more to his hole, Steph's words echoing in his mind 'no such thing as too much lube'. Its thinner than two of his fingers but it still fills him, gives him that stretch that he's craving. He gives a few tests thrusts, clamping tightly on the base of his cock to keep from cumming. 

Confident he had the angle he wanted and his wrist wasn't going to get sore in the position it was in, he hit the vibrate button and choked off a deep throated groan. Fuck that felt good. The vibrations coursed through his ass and up into his cock, constant like the strumming of a guitar. His grip was tight on his cock, unmoving, staving off his orgasm but only barely. He counted to ten and then twenty trying to gain control.

Slowly, he loosened his hold on his dick and started to draw the vibrator out in small increments. Out an inch, in an inch. Oh yes. His whole body shuddered under the onslaught of warring sensations. There was no rhythm to his movements, one hand jerked the vibrator shakily, his other hand stuttered as it stroked his cock. 

His orgasm had been sitting there ever since he started, waiting at the edges, creeping up and never receding. He wouldn't last much longer but that didn't mean he couldn't try again and again later on. Briefly he wondered how long it would take him to find his prostate and what the buzzing would feel like against it-

Without warning his bedroom window was flung open and a black shape threw itself in, landing feet first in the middle of the room in a crouch. It startled Stiles so bad his hand jerked the vibrator in hard and deep and 

"OH FUCK." So that was where his prostate was. He came hard, arching up off the bed, his body tightening and then slumping in release. Cum spurted hotly on his bare abdomen, hitting as high as his collar bone. No chance for after glow though, Stiles was yanking the toy out of his ass and without thinking tossed it across the room in favour of dragging the covers up over his nakedness.

Not much point in the towel beneath him now, he was getting cum all over his fucking blankets. 

In the middle of the room an utterly shocked and totally saturated Derek Hale stood still, his eerily bright red gaze alternating between Stiles and the still buzzing toy lying two feet from him on the floor. Stiles resisted the urge to face palm. Only just. Neither of them said anything, just stared at each other and then the noisy toy.

"Uh, you going to turn that off?" Derek rasped finally. Stiles could only blink at him owlishly before his brain kicked on. Right. That had been in his ass. Derek was not going to touch it. Somehow he managed to pull his towel out from beneath him and wrap it around himself while still under the covers. He stumbled out of bed and scooped up the toy, hit the off switch the threw it away on his bed where it fell behind the mound of pillows out of sight and blissfully silent.

Now Stiles was standing naked, clad only in a towel and with a quick glance down - yup with smeared cum on his chest. 

Fuck. His. Life.

"Do you need something?" He damned hotly, opting for annoyance to mast his embarrassment. He hadn't thought it was possible for Derek to look more surprise but at Stiles' words he did, his eyes widening, and taking a step back. Unable to meet the red stare, Stiles looked away, wondering why Derek's eyes were red in the first place. Had something happened? It must have for him to come charging through the rain and throwing himself into Stiles' room.

"I - you - I.... I didn't hear you....because of the rain....You said you were spending time with you Dad!"

"He got called into work. It happens." Stiles shrugged, not really caring if Derek could hear the blip in his heart rate that signified a lie. If there even was one. Nobody lied like Stiles. He was the King of Lying. Which isn't really a title you wanted to have.

"Right." Silence filled the atmosphere again and Stiles felt hot suddenly. Looking back to Derek he caught the man's burning gaze trailing the smudges of cum painted across Stiles' naked chest. Stiles' heart rate spiked, his hands clenched at his waist where they held the towel wrapped around him and caused Derek took another step away. At least he had the decency to look sheepish at being caught staring.

Any other time he would have been wrapped in the vision before him of Derek sopping wet, his Henley clinging to his body in a way that should be illegal. He was a little too embarrassed and pretending not to be to properly appreciate it though. Derek was probably so fucking weirded out right now he didn't even know what to say. Argh, Stiles hated his life.

"Um if there's nothing urgent...."

"It can wait," Derek blurted in a very Un-Derek like manner. Stiles nodded awkwardly as Derek climbed back out the window and into the rain. It wasn't until he was gone that Stiles felt bad for not offering him a towel or umbrella. Ah well too late now.

With a deep sigh he dropped the towel and pattered over to his bed. He retrieved the toy and cleaned it swiftly before putting it back in the bag and shoving it under his bed. He'd find a suitable hiding place for it in the morning. Right now he was tired and tingly and looking forward to sleep.

~

Steph was right. Stiles was back in the store only two weeks later. 

Derek had been avoiding him the entire time. On one hand he was grateful for the space, his cheeks flushing a dark red every time he remembering being caught. On the other hand the thought that Derek Hale had caused his first anally stimulated orgasm (albeit inadvertently) fuelled all further fantasies as he worked his way through the anal plugs until he got to the large. He wanted Derek watching him as he worked the thick plug into his ass. Wanted to feel his eyes on his body as he moaned and writhed, begging Derek to touch him.

He'd worn the biggest plug at school yesterday, imagining Derek had cum inside him and used the toy to plug him up so Stiles could carry it inside him all day. He'd found out he was a kinky bastard when left alone to be stimulated by his own thoughts. 

So he was back for more. He waited until Wednesday night, hoping he would catch Steph again, to drive out the two towns over to the same adult store. He was in luck because as he walked into the shop Steph was chatting away happily to two women over by the bondage gear display. 

He hovered by the counter waiting for her to finish. She said something funny and the two women laughed loudly. One of them caught sight of him and gestured in his direction. Steph turned and her smile widened when she saw him. Good, she remembered who he was, that would make things a lot easier and less embarrassing. She parted from the couple and made her way over to him with a wave in welcome.

"Hey! You're back! Did everything work well?" She greeted. Stiles returned her smile and nodded.

"Perfectly, thanks again for that. I just don't have much time to research these things so I thought I'd come to the resident expert for some recommendations." 

"Oh gotcha'!" Her grin turned cheeky and she looked around the shop pondering. "It depends on if you have something in mind or if you trust me?"

"Uh I trust you?" 

"You got a boyfriend or girlfriend?" She asked, already leading him away from the counter. He told her he didn't have either and she nodded coming to a stop in front of the dildos.

"Okay so these are great if you want to put on a show for your partner," she explains, "my boyfriend does it for me about once month and fuck it's the hottest thing I'll ever see. They're also great if you're single and the other toys aren't giving you the fullness you get from a real life partner. I like this one, it's about as thick as the medium plug in the set you got last time so you should be all good for it now. See this at the base? It's a suction cup. You can stick this bad boy on the floor, on the door, on the shower wall, you can fuck yourself on it and use your hands for self stimulation."

She hands him the packaged cock which is skin colour and incredibly realistic. He examines the packaging and can see it's been modelled after a male pornstar. At 5 inches in length and a little thicker in circumference it's only a little smaller than Stiles' own dick. There's a little masculine relief that some pornstars have average size dicks and not all have the giant monster cocks that are on display above his head. He wondered if Derek had a monster cock and whoa he was so not going there.

"It's a little more expensive but with sex toys you pay for quality, so it's up to you!" 

Steph headed back to the counter so the couple of women could pay for their purchases. Stiles pondered the dildo for a minute before thinking, why the fuck not, and snagging another bottle of the organic lube on his way to the checkout. He was reading the back of the dildo packaging as he walked and bumped into what he assumed was a stand or display. He let out a grunt and dropped the dildo, fumbling and managing to catch at least the large bottle of lube. 

Large hands picked up the dildo from the ground and Stiles trailed his gaze from those familiar looking fingers, cup the arm attached to the face of Derek Hale who had been the 'stand' he must have bumped into. That shocked looked from two weeks ago was plastered all over his face as he stood before Stiles, blinking dumbly.

Derek looked down at the item in his hands and blanched. Stiles felt his stomach drop. Sweet baby Jesus. His life! As if Derek probably didn't hate him enough now this. Actually. Wait. Hold up.

"Why are you here?" He did not screech. He was not loud at all. He definitely whispered. It had nothing to do with why the two women cast questioning looks over their shoulders as they exited the shop and Steph raised an eyebrow in his direction. At his voice Derek hurriedly thrust the package back into Stiles' hands.

"Just picking up some supplies." Okay if Stiles was the King of Lying Derek was the Dunce. He sucked balls at lying. Whoa inappropriate mental image he did not need right now. File it away for later though.

But there was no way Derek needed to drive all the way out here if he needed 'supplies'. Definitely not to the one shop Stiles had specifically driven to. You know, the whole point of wasting gas - not having to run into anyone he knew and experience crippling embarrassment. Stiles didn't believe in coincidences when all signs point to anything but.

"Did you follow me?" Stiles hissed, aware of Steph watching with obvious interest. 

"No. I just. You said you were at Scott's but then Scott came over to watch a movie with Isaac and said he didn't know anything about seeing you tonight," Derek hissed back, "I wanted to check if you were okay but I passed you on the way over and saw you were driving out of town..."

"So you fucking followed me!" 

"Okay yes I followed you but what I wanted to know why you lied to me and drove this far out of town on a Wednesday night!"

"You're not my keeper, Derek," Stiles snapped, making to move around Derek. The older man grabbed his arm and pulled him close until their faces were only inches apart and Stiles could feel Derek's breath coming out in frustrated huffs. It didn't smell like his peppermint breath mints instead it smelt like sweet tea and pineapple. Like Derek had, had a lollipop in his mouth. 

The quick flash of mental image of Derek's lips wrapped around a lollipop was so situationally inappropriate.

"You lied to me, Stiles." 

"I lied because I needed some time to myself and I'm pretty sure people don't want to know about my jerking off habits!" Stiles growled, tearing his arm out of Derek's tight hold. He knew Derek was letting him go. Knew that if he wanted to, Derek could hold him there for as long as he wanted and Stiles' wouldn't be able to break free. The thought was thrilling and terrifying at the same time.

Derek's face flushed and he ducked his head, looking so uncertain and awkward Stiles wanted to reach out and reassure him, of what he didn't quite know. He just knew he hated seeing Derek like this. It just wasn't him.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to be sure..." Stiles was nodding in acceptance of the apology before the words sank in. Suddenly all forgiveness was dropped and Stiles felt beyond enraged. Be sure of what? Be sure of him not going behind their backs? Talking to another pack? Planning something with hunters? 

"No, you know what? Fuck you, Derek. After all I've done for the pack you think I would double cross you guys? Jesus Christ."

"Is everything okay?" Steph asked, appearing beside them and subtly shifting until she was positioned between them. Derek looked justifiably guilty at the accusation and that brought Stiles a satisfaction that didn't sit well with his conscience. 

Somewhere in the depths of his mind he thought it was funny but admirable that Steph thought she could protect him from Derek. As if he couldn't tear them both to shreds with a flick of his finger. Then again, he wondered if she'd feel so brave if she knew he was a werewolf? 

"Everything is just dandy. We're done here." With a sharp nod, Steph and Stiles went to the counter and she gave him a 10% discount that neither of them commented on. He was just out of the door when Derek's hand was heavy on his shoulder.

"Stiles."

"I'm not Kate, Derek." He felt the body behind him freeze and he used it to shrug off the hand. "It fucking hurts that you would think I would betray you." And with those parting words he headed home, not once looking back at the man standing stock still in middle of the car park. He didn't use the new toy when he got home. He flung it under his bed in anger and promptly fell asleep, too tired to do anything but pass out.

~

He couldn't avoid Derek for long. Unlike the last two week absence this time he was only given a single day reprieve from the grumpy mans face. Scott felt uneasy about the lack of magical wrong doings and had called a pack meeting in order to set up patrols. Having slept poorly the night before and then trudging through school still carrying his less than stellar mood, the last thing he wanted to do was make his way to Derek's loft and spend time with a bunch of werewolves. 

Scott wouldn't let him out of it though. He used a stubborn tone that gave no allowances, essentially a 'be there or else' that didn't sit right coming from Scott. Stiles wondered if his friend had been spending too much time with Derek. They'd begun to seem more like a power duo now in place of the frenemies they'd been. 

And wasn't that a pandora box he did not want to open.

That's why he found himself driving straight to Derek's loft after school. Going by the lack of cars, everyone had decided to stop at home before coming over. He really should have thought this through. He debated staying in the car and waiting for someone else to arrive so he wouldn't be alone with Derek. 

But Derek had probably heard him pull up. Was probably waiting to see if he would be a coward or man up and face the problem. Heaving a sigh he pulled himself out of his Jeep and made his way into the building. The door was shut and when Stiles knocked, Derek called out to say it was unlocked and for him to come in. 

Stiles found Derek in the kitchen, his back to him. Derek didn't acknowledge his presence, just continuing washing the stack of dishes that were probably from the last time he'd had the pack over. Stiles leant again the bench and watched Derek's back muscles move and shift beneath his tight black wife beater.

He shifted on his feet, unable to stand still. He wasn't sure where he stood with Derek. The frustration and anger over Derek's suspicion and assumption of Stiles was still there. He couldn't understand why Derek would make that leap. He'd never betray the pack. He'd never betray Scott. And after Derek's confession about Kate, he would never cause him that sort of pain. 

And c'mon, it's not like he had many friends outside the pack. He had way too much to lose. There's nothing anyone could offer him that he couldn't get right here at home amount the wolves. It just wasn't a possibility for him. 

Apparently Derek didn't feel the same though.

Fuck that stung. 

Did he think so little of Stiles? Hyperactive loud mouthed weak and feeble little human Stiles. God and he'd caught Stiles in his room playing with a vibrator in his ass and then again holding a dildo he then purchased. How fucking embarrassing. He probably thought Stiles was the most pathetic virgin. 

"Stop tapping." Stiles foot froze it's pattering on the kitchen tiles. He hadn't even realised he was doing it. As usual. Derek continued with the washing until he had dried and out away the last bowl. He then rummaged around in the fridge and started pulling every thing out of it. Was he...was he cleaning the fridge just so he didn't have to face Stiles?

"So...when are the others getting here?" 

"They're not." 

"What?" Stiles asked, confused' "Scott said there was a pack meeting."

"He wants us to talk." Derek pulled out a mouldy looking branch of broccoli that he sniffed, grunted at and tossed in the bin. All without facing Stiles. 

"About what? You didn't tell him, did you?" Stiles demanded, panic welling up inside him. God the last thing he needed was Scott knowing about his night time trips to the adult store. There would be 'those looks' and another speech about getting him laid which he was more than happy to do without for the fiftieth time. 

Across the kitchen Derek was still, a six pack of beer in one hand. He shook his head once and paused like he was going to say something. The moment passed and he continued his unpacking of the fridge. Stiles wanted to beat him over the head with the large cucumber he tossed beside the sink. 

"Can you stop what you're doing for one minute and turn around?" Stiles huffed. With a loud thunk, Derek dumped an armful of vegetation Stiles was surprised he even had, straight into the bin and spun on his heel. His infamous Hale glare was directed at the floor and for once in his life Stiles wished it was aimed at him. 

"Well it's a start," he sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. He waited for Derek to speak mainly because he didn't know what to say but also because he didn't feel like he should be the one to indicate reconcilation. The green eyed man took a minute to catch on to Stiles' silence.

"I'm sorry, about the other night," he said lowly, "I don't want you to think that I think you're like Kate. I don't. I know you'd never do that to the Pack."

"Then why follow me?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were safe," he blurts out. His eyes go wide in shock at his own words and he looks like he wishes he could take those words and shove them right back in his mouth. Stiles cocks his head to the side curiously, processing the words and Derek's reaction. 

"So you'd do the same for anyone else in the pack?" Stiles asked slowly, watching Derek carefully. The werewolf's Adam's apple bobs and he appears unsure of how to proceed. Stiles isn't sure himself of where they're going with this but it feels like unchartered territory for the both of them.

"Yes, of course." Derek agrees finally. His eyes move and catch Stiles' from across the room finally and he can feel his heartbeat in his throat. He didn't have to be a werewolf to tell Derek was lying. Or at least half lying. 

Maybe he would do the same for Erica or Isaac or Lydia. 

His eyes said what his words didn't. 

Especially for Stiles. Always for Stiles.

The urge to bring up the night Derek had caught in masturbating was on the tip of his tongue. But what if he was wrong about the direction of this conversation? What if he was just doing his Alpha duties and looking out for the weak human. 

But what if he wasn't. What if that glow in Derek's eyes was something Stiles could only dare to hope for?

In the silence Stiles knew even if he could bring himself to speak about it, he wouldn't know what to say. This was Derek after all. They weren't best friends. They weren't even close. He was the alpha of the pack, the leader, the Harry Potter to Stiles' Neville Longbottom. Stiles was just his go to when he needed information he couldn't get himself. Or couldn't be bothered to gather himself.

Derek was the man Stiles' lusted over in those few stolen minutes of private time. It was his face he pictured when he stroked himself in the shower. Derek's large hands he dreamed coasted over his skin and held him tightly. The voice he wished would be whispering filthy words into his ear instead of threats. And that's likely all he would ever be for Stiles, mental images and daydreams.

"Apology accepted," Stiles said finally, not wanting to stretch the tension out any further. He felt suddenly exhausted. His bed called to him and he grabbed his backpack from where he had tossed it beside the door on his way in and left without another word or backward glance at Derek.

~

He lay in bed for an hour, staring up at his ceiling, his body needing sleep but his brain too wired to let him slip into slumber. He tossed and turned, throwing his covers off. He couldn't keep his mind off the look in Derek's eyes, so full of something Stiles' couldn't even name. He wondered what those startling green eyes would look like filled with heat and want.

Or would they go red? A rich blood red thick with possession and want. Would they devour Stiles' whole? Run up and down burning invisible trails down his naked skin. Have him hard and flushed and needy before Derek even laid a finger on him? 

Stiles groaned for the seventh time since he laid down to go to sleep. No matter how many times he redirected his thoughts, they kept circling back to Derek. He clenched and unclenched his hands, refusing to touch himself below the waist. His cock was half hard, happily pushing at the fabric of his boxers. 

Ignoring the gentle pulsing of his groin wanting his attention, he checked his phone, refreshed his emails, took a look at the weather for the next couple weeks and flopped back onto his bed with a grumpy sigh. Nothing was working. His gaze slid back to his boxers and the outline of his dick. With a grimace he reached down and gave himself a squeeze, biting his lip at the warm sense of relief the touch provided. 

With a start he remembered his purchase from the other night he hadn't had the chance to try yet. He hesitated for a moment before giving up and digging under his bed for the bag. He all but tore the dildo from its packaging and spent very little time prepping himself. As he thrusted his fingers inside himself he drew on his frustration, at himself for wanting someone so unattainable, at Derek and his paranoia, at the werewolf's stupidly beautiful face and enchanting eyes.

He fucked himself back onto his fingers, maybe a little too roughly but he needed it. Needed the burn of the stretch, the sudden and sharp thrust filling him and then disappearing too soon just to push back in forcefully. He pretended it was Derek's hand gripping his cock, that it was his fingers filling Stiles' hole, taking him apart.

"Ah, Derek," Stiles gasped, rocking back harder. He curled his fingers and hit his prostate. It made him cry out again, whimpering Derek's name like a prayer. Lube was dripping onto the sheets below him, rubbing into his thighs, seeping down to his balls. He dipped into it with his free hand and used it to slick his cock up more, stripping it hard and fast.

He'd forgotten about the toy, so focused on the completion of his pleasure. He sat on his knees, head bowed forward, panting and grinding into his hand. He was zoned out, wrapped up in the fantasy of Derek wrapping himself around him, he missed the window sliding open. Didn't notice the sharp inhalation of breath or the shocked moan when he panted Derek's named religiously.

It wasn't enough. He needed more. He let go of his cock and blindly felt around for the dildo. It was pressed into his palm and without thinking his slicked it up as best as he could and greedily sat back onto it. He took it easily, his ass sucked the rubber dick inside and filled him perfectly. He let out a guttural groan and threw his head back.

His eyes fluttered open and caught sight of Derek standing beside his bed, watching him with hooded eyes. Stiles froze, the dildo seated deep inside his ass. He gaped, his mouth hanging open, lips swollen and slick with spit. He couldn't imagine what he looked like to Derek. For some reason he didn't care. 

Derek was watching him. He hadn't interrupted. Hadn't bolted back out the door. He'd stood and watched with molten red eyes.

And now Stiles knew what it felt like being devoured under the heat of Derek's gaze.

He couldn't move. His hole pulsed and clenched around the toy inside him. His body begged for movement, needing the friction of the slide. He was locked in Derek's eyes, waiting, needing him to say something, to have some form of confirmation that this was okay. That they would be okay. 

Derek reached out a trembling hand, let his finger trips brush along Stiles' lower lip. Stiles kissed Derek's fingers lightly, just the pursing of lips, flicked out his tongue and sucked one in. Derek's moan was more like a growl, deep and throaty, prompted Stiles' to glance sideways at him and suck harder on Derek's fingers.

"Fuck Stiles," Derek swore. 

Unable to stay still any longer Stiles began to move again. He lifted up and sat back on the dildo, groaning around Derek's finger. He let his eyes shut because he couldn't focus on his movements with the distraction of Derek beside him. It didn't matter because the moment his eyes closed, Derek was on him.

He withdrew his fingers from Stiles' mouth and came up behind Stiles, pressing his chest against Stiles' back. The texture of the material of Derek's Henley against Stiles' bare back made Stiles shudder. He leant back into the heat of the man behind him. Let Derek out his hands on Stiles' waist and guide him into a smooth rhythm. 

Derek pressed his cheek against Stiles', trailed his nose down Stiles' neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake. Stiles gasped when Derek's teeth skimmed the shell of his ear. Derek sucked on Stiles' neck as he brought the younger man down and back onto the dildo. He bite down and lifted Stiles up, sucked when he drew him back down. 

The thrill of having Derek with him and the series of sensations running through him grew too much. Stiles whimpered, saying Derek's name, reaching around himself to pull Derek closer. Derek should be naked, his chest rubbing against Stiles' back. He should be thrusting into Stiles, not the toy buried deep in his ass.

"Yeah, just like that," Derek murmured into his ear, "you're so good, Stiles, so good. I came to talk, heard you from outside but I couldn't stay away. I had to see. Couldn't forget the last time, couldn't stop thinking about you spread out on your bed, writhing and covered in sweat. And then you said my name." 

He dragged Stiles back hard, making him sit so far down on the dildo it made him cry out with the depth it reached. He was so full. So deliciously full. He just needed something extra, if Derek would just reach over and touch his dick he'd be able to cum. 

"But you didn't just say it once. You kept saying it. How could I leave you alone, Stiles? How could I ever leave you alone?" 

"Derek, please," Stiles begged breathlessly. 

"Please what? Tell me what you need."

"Touch me." 

Derek plastered himself closer against Stiles' back, so his hard cock was nestled between the cheeks of Stiles' ass. In that moment he had never hated jeans more. Derek kept one hand on Stiles' hip so he could keep him moving, lifting and pulling down, fucking Stiles' back on the toy. With his other hand he took Stiles' dick and pumped, his grip firm and warm.

One two three strokes and Stiles was cumming, hissing Derek's name, squeezing hard on the dildo inside him. Derek swore in his ear and manuevered him so he was lying in his stomach. Stiles lay with his head on his pillow, breath sharp and short, his heart thundering. Behind him there was the sound of Derek stripping. 

His guess was confirmed when Derek's naked chest brushed along his and a kiss was pressed to the back of his neck. To his surprise Derek continued to to slide the dildo in and out of him with one hand. Twisting his head to the side he watched Derek sit behind him, between his legs, jerking himself off while he fucked Stiles' with the rubber phallis. 

Derek whispered to him as he worked himself. Told Stiles about how he looked, tight red hole stretching around the dildo, sucking it in, so greedy. How Derek can't wait to see it stretched open for his cock, bets he's warm and wet and tight. How he wants to fuck Stiles into the mattress and burry himself to the hilt, fill him up so good Stiles will feel him even when he's not there. 

"Fuck, Stiles," he moaned, hold on the dildo stuttering as his grip on his own cock quickens. 

"C'mon Der, cum for me," Stiles urged. He moves and hand to his ass and plucks the dildo out, holds his cheeks apart and open so Derek can see his hole gaping open. Another swear word is uttered and then Derek is cumming, covering Stiles ass in his cum. He collapsed onto of Stiles, his broad chest heaving deeply.

~

"The second I saw you with that dildo in your hands at the adult store I couldn't stop thinking about you fucking yourself with it," Derek confessed, nestled behind Stiles. He was playing big spoon, having wrapped himself around Stiles and nuzzled his face into the side of Stiles' neck. 

"Kinky."

"Do you have any other toys?"

"A couple, I have some plugs. I've worn them to school a couple times," Stiles admitted somewhat shyly. 

"And I'm the kinky one?" 

"Don't start."

"You know I would never think you'd betray the Pack," Derek told him, drawing circles in his skin with his fingers, "and I trust you." Although the knew Derek couldn't see, Stiles smiled widely. He threaded his fingers through Derek's and held his hand tightly.

"Good to know."

"Are we...can we...I mean- I want-" 

"Yes, Derek."

"You don't even know what I was going to ask!" Derek pointed out. Stiles turned in his arms and kissed him, deeply, passionately, their first kiss. 

"Yes, I'll kiss you. Yes, we can do this again. Yes, we can do out on a date. Yes, I'll be your boyfriend."

"Okay," Derek conceded, peppering kissed along Stiles' face, "glad we sorted that out."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand alone fic that is apart of my All I See is Gold Series.
> 
> I'm [mercurybay](http://www.mercurybay.tumblr.com) on tumblr. :)


End file.
